


We meet again

by MiniMaffian



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMaffian/pseuds/MiniMaffian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Kirk meet again after sometime and things.<br/>//More to come if you guys want it.//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the 5 year mission they all split up. Kirk and Bones was going to stay earth side for a year, Spock had an assignment at the academy and the rest was scatted all over the place. Spock and Kirk had been on and off during the 5 years, but in the end Spock had ended it. Spock had said that it was the only logical thing and a big fight had started. The fight had ended with Kirks word,

”Well its for the best isn't it? You can’t love something without feelings!”

They didn't see each other after that, but some months later Bones had it. And started to nag Kirk and saying that he couldn't take Kirk being all miserable and idiotic over how things ended with Spock, so Kirk went to seek out Spock.  
The only thing he found out was that Spock had gone away, with Uhura.

Kirk searched help towards his heartbreak. He found it with Carol.  
But after half a year Carol said that she was tired of being Spock's replacement and kicked Kirks ass out.

Kirk ended up at a bar. He was piss drunk when he saw an familiar figure walking towards him at the bar.

_”Spock.”_

————————————

Waking up with an hangover from hell wasn't news for Kirk and he didn't think of who's bed he was in either until he saw a blue starfleet shirt on the floor.  
Spock's.

_”Oh shit, oh shit shit shit shit!”_

Was the only thing that went around in his head, he rose up and started to pick his clothes up but didn't come far until he heard a voice.

”Captain?”


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk freezed mid picking up his pants when he heard the too well known, very hot, morning voice of his first officer. When he didn't hear anything else he stood up starting to dress himself, ignoring the person still in the bed.

”Lights at 30 precent.”

The voice did not come from the bed this time but from right behind him. Kirk turned around just Spock just stood there like half a meter from him.

”What Spock?”

Spock just stared at him and not at his face. Then Kirk remembered that he only had his trousers on and bent down, picked up his shirt and put it on.  
That was a thing Kirk had noticed when they where together before, that Spock seemed unable to talk to him when he was topless. Spock usually stood and stared at him until he had something put on and that was like breaking a spell.  
Spock had of course denied this every time Kirk said something but Kirk remembered all the times when Spock's face blushed green.

Kirk smiled at the memory but at the same time felt like someone stabbed him in the heart.  
Spock looked Kirk right in the eyes now. They just stood like that for a minute, half a meter apart. Staring.  
Kirk broke the eye contact.

”This…… this was a mistake Spock.”

”What do you mean? I have come to understand that you often do this, in your own words, ’hook up with one of your old exes just for fun’.”

Kirk looked down with a broken smile and said under breath,

”Yea, with those I didn't have any feelings for.”

Spock arched a brow and looked at him for a good amount of time.  
Kirk knew he had said that loud enough for Spock to hear it with is vulcan ears and he immediately regret it. Without looking at Spock he started to go for the door.

”You do not wish to discuss this I expect?”

Once again Kirk freezed. He just stood still and looked at the door.

_”Just walk out Jim, walk out and leave this behin..”_

He turned around and looked Spock right in the eyes.

”And what do you mean by that Spock?”

”What I understand you started a relationship with lieutenant Marcus. When you still did had affections towards me?”

”Ye I guess I did.”

Kirk looked down at his shoes.

_”Wait. Why do I feel ashamed? He left me!”_

He looked up again.

”I do not understand.”

”What did you want me to do Spock? Wait for you? You broke my fucking heart when you left with Uhura!”

Now Kirk turned against the door again and looked down. He had tears in his eyes.

”Captain, I did not kno…”

Kirk interrupted him and said, under breath with a hard voice,

”Don’t, Captain me, Spock.”

”Sorry. Jim, I was not aware that you still had affections towards me. Why did you not inform me?”

”So what if I had?”

Turned to face Spock and looked him right in his eyes, now with a tear going down his face.

”Its not like you would had stayed! Nothing but your own opinions and ways gets inside that big goblin head of yours!”

”Jim..”

But Kirk was already out the door.


End file.
